1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for sensing environmental changes on a window of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Environmental sensors, such as temperature sensors, are typically mounted within a vehicle compartment. This is done because the sensors typically do not blend with the aesthetics of the vehicle and because designing sensors that conform to the appearance of each vehicle would require additional cost, inventory, and create manufacturing problems that are highly undesirable. However, mounting sensors within the occupant compartment can affect their performance and accuracy.
One aspect that makes a commercial sensor not blend with the aesthetics of the vehicle is the mounting required to attach the sensor to the vehicle. In addition, the space requirements and integrity of electrical connections of a commercially produced sensor may not be adequate for the harsh automotive environment.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system for sensing environmental changes on a window.